Everyday Holiday
Everyday Holiday is an upcoming 4koma. Originally conceptualized in 2017, the strip presents an alternate realm inhabited by a diverse cast of characters who personify various holidays, and documents their frequent misadventures as they interact with each other and the human world. Everyday Holiday has no branching storyline and is predominantly character-driven, with certain worldwide cultures being explored by way of characters who embody more ethnocentric holidays. Although aimed at children, the strip occasionally tackles more serious topics such as prejudice, grief, and the transition from childhood to adulthood, all presented in a generally progressive and uplifting manner, with such themes arguably depicted much more optimistically than some of Elle's other stories. Characters Four Seasons Beatrix (Halloween/Autumn Equinox) A mature and even-tempered, yet whimsical and eccentric young girl, as well as the main character of the strip. She is unfailingly inclusive and friendly toward the rest of the cast, the only exceptions being Redd, whose existence she forgets about, and Kent and Elvira, the only characters she openly dislikes. She is slightly mischievious and a bookworm, often being chastized by her friends for bringing up academic topics unprompted. Nikki (Christmas/Winter Solstice) A toy-lover with a contagiously cheerful disposition and a member of the Chrismahanukwanzakah Crew consisting of themself, Levi and Isaiah. Ironically, Nikki is not completely enthusiastic about the season or holiday they represent, preferring summer to winter, living on a tropical island (a pun on Christmas Island) and disliking cold weather. Nikki also has a penchant for film noir and sometimes (unsuccesfully) tries to emulate an archetypal hardboiled private eye. Lily (Easter/Spring Equinox) A Mori Girl with a sweet tempermant and Southern belle personality. She seems at first to be an innocent character, but is shown to have party animal tendencies, and has a dry sense of humor. Of all the four seasons, she gets along the best with Beatrix and has a crush on Nikki. She speaks in the third person and has a one-sided love for animals. Julien (Fourth of July/Summer Solstice) A stereotypically patriotic WASP with a reputation for being sensationalistic, prideful, competitive and a sore loser. In spite of his flaws, he is just as well known for being optimistic, honest and loyal and can make friends with little difficulty. He is closest with Juniper, Ezra and Mordecai, the latter two being part of a small clique with Julien that he calls the "Manly-Men Hub Club". Other Characters Tsukino (New Year's Eve) A pastel goth girl who loves karaoke and dancing. Despite not showing outward emotion easily, she is rather extroverted and outgoing and often affectionate toward those she considers her friends. In addition to her ability to bring New Year's Eve to the human world, she has a gift of precognition. She also has an interest in science, as a pun on the acryonym for her holiday. Redd (Valentine's Day) An upbeat but scatterbrained dog lover who thrives on a diet consisting almost entirely of candy. He has a weak presence throughout the series and is often seen in the background with hardly addressing or acknowledging him; those who do are typically unaware of his existence and usually forget about him again soon afterward. He has an alter ego as a comic book-esque superhero called Beau Arrow, a secret he guards religiously. Carlene (Mardi Gras) A loud and raucous girl who is notorious for crashing parties. She runs a bed-and-breakfast establishment with Lily, though her bad cooking and showboat antics often hurts their business. She frequently tries to form cliques with the others characters and usually forces herself into relationships, often with catastrophic results. Despite her rowdy persona, her private life is significantly more subdued. Category:Manga Category:Everyday Holiday